Valentines day
by Nichole Schlapkohl
Summary: it's Valentines day, and Lithuania is sitting at home, all alone. after a few hours of moping around the house, he get's a few visitors, and some very un-expected things happen. rated teen to be safe, and the rating may go up later


Valentine's Day

I'm home alone on Valentine's Day. Again. How pathetic is that? I haven't seen Russia, or Poland, or anyone else for that matter all day! This sucks. I got both Poland and Russia something for Valentine's Day, and I baked cookies for Latvia and Estonia. But, of course, no one was home when I stopped by their houses this morning. Ugh. Well, I should do something rather than sit here. I should probably clean this place for starters.

For the next three or so hours, I cleaned all the rooms in the house; I scrubbed the tiles in the kitchen and bathrooms, did the laundry, cooked lunch, and washed all of the sheets.

Done with all that cleaning, I sat down in front of the TV. After flipping through all the channels I turned it off. Valentine's specials, soap operas, and sappy crap in general. So instead, I read my book, _Throat_. But I soon stopped; I to the part of the book when the main character meets their love interest. I really didn't want to read romance at the moment. I figured the only thing I could do was just take a nap. I was only asleep for about an hour, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming, coming." I said sleepily when whoever was there kept ringing it. I was pushing myself off the couch to answer it. When I got there, I saw Poland standing on my doorstep.

"Hey, Liet! Happy Valentine's Day!" Poland said happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." I said, some hope sparking within me. Maybe I won't be completely alone.

I invited Poland in, holding the door open for him. We sat on the couch and Poland handed me a Valentine's Day card. When I opened it, the card started playing "Just the Two of Us", with two halves of a heart standing next to each other. I giggled to myself and thanked him. Just as I was about to get up to grab his, he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

"What are you-" I started a little bit scared.

"I love you, Liet. Will you be mine?" Poland asked suddenly. But before I could answer, he shifted, so one of his legs was in between my own. He grabbed both my hands and was about to kiss me when I interrupted.

"Wait, Poland! Stop!" He looked up at me and pouted, his lower lip sticking out slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I-I'm in love with someone else..." His pout turned into an outright scowl. I pulled one of my hands free and gently moved it back behind his head, feeling his golden locks of hair beneath my fingers.

"But, if you like, I'll give you a kiss. Just one won't hurt." I continued, smiling softly. His scowl softened a bit, a bit more content than he was a moment ago. I pulled his head close to mine, giving him a small kiss on the lips; short, but sweet. I then slipped out from under Poland and stood up, pulling him along with me. Before he headed out the door, I gave him his Valentine's Day card. He gave a slight nod of thanks and walked away.

Now hoping there were to be no more visitors today, I walked to my bedroom and changed into something more comfortable: my fuzzy yellow pajamas with tiny Lithuanian flags on them. Latvia made them; I think he did quite a good job. I was about to crawl into bed for the night when the doorbell rung again. Sighing, I grudgingly went back downstairs to see who it was.

"Prevyet, Toris."

"P-Prevyet, Ivan. May I ask why you are here so late?" I said slightly irritated but mostly nervous.

"Da. I was at a meeting with my boss and I thought I could spend the night, Da? It would take a few hours for me to get home, and I am rather tired. May I?" Russia said innocently.

I thought for a moment. The last time I had spent the night, or vice versa, things didn't go so smoothly. He was drunk then; He looked pretty sober right now. I sighed again before answering. As if i had much of a choice to begin with.

"Yeah fine. The guest bedroom is right next to mine, on the top floor. Just give me a yell if you need anything." I turned and walked up the stairs, hearing Russia's steps behind me. Before I entered my room, Russia turned me around and bent down slightly. He gently gave me a small kiss on my lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Toris." He then turned and walked away, entering the guest bedroom. I just stood there, stunned. I slowly touched my fingers to my lips. Still a bit dazed, I walked into my bedroom and laid down my bed. Soon a wave of sleep overtook me.

In the middle of the night, I awoke to the sounds of my bed groaning and creaking under the weight of something large. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the heavy thing that was bothering the bed was Russia, looming over me like a dark cloud.

"Russia? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I said still taking in what was happening.

"No, nothing is wrong, Toris. I just have not given you your Valentine's Day gift yet~" Russia replied amused.

I was about to ask what in the world was he talking about, but before I could make a sound, Russia's lips crashed into mine. I was jolted awake. Wh-what? why did I have to let him spend the night? I tried to push him off, but he was too damn strong.

"R-Russia, W-what are you d-doing?" I managed to stutter between kisses.

"Ya tebya lyublyu." He said huskily, making me shiver. What did that mean? I tried to search my near scrambled brain.

"W-what?" I squeaked out when i remembered how to talk.

"Ya tebya lyublyu." He repeated. I just didn't understand. Damn language barriers.

"I love you." He said this time in English, looking me sincerely in the eyes. I blushed and gasped. He-he loved me?

I stuttered nonsense. I couldn't form words in any language. Russia looked at me sadly before getting up and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I get it, Da. You do not feel the same way." I tried to reach for him, to tell him differently, but my body wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry. I will leave now." He stated, walking to the door slowly.

I tried to yell at him to come back, but my voice just wouldn't co-operate. I tried to at least sit up. All I wanted to do was chase after him, to tell him that I loved him as well, but I just couldn't move.

But then I heard the front door close with a click, signifying that Russia had officially left my home. It was then my body decided to listen to me, for I got up and ran to the door. But to my horror, the driveway was empty.

"No..." I whispered, as tears began to fall down my cheeks. He left. I was all alone again. I collapsed onto my front porch and sat there, crying in the cold Lithuanian air.

After I had finished crying, I just sat there against the doorframe, shaking, until the sun came up. I looked up and saw the beautiful way the colors of the night blended with the colors of the day, as orange and red mixed with purple and blue, creating a beautiful painting in the sky. I wanted to appraise it, to love its beauty, but I just couldn't.

Eventually, I forced myself inside and into the kitchen, where I found a razor blade; I used to use them during long battles. It still looked sharp, and I slid it over my skin, feeling its cold surface. I gently pressed it into my skin with a cringe, and I saw the bright red liquid ooze to the surface. I set the razor in the sink and felt a bit distracted, wrapping my hand around the afflicted wrist. My head began to feel light and fuzzy, a feeling of tiredness I knew all too well. I sat on my couch and stared at the blank T.V, feeling some unknown being pull me into the blackness of my mind. I was passing out. I never could handle seeing my own blood well.

"Brother? Brother! Brother!" I flinched at the sound of someone's voice. The person began gently shaking me by the shoulders.

"T-T-Toris! Oh my god, are you O.K? Please wake up!" I registered that worried voice. It was Latvia's.

"Raivis?" I said questioningly, finally opening my eyes.

"Oh, good! You're alright!" He said relieved. His face fell when I removed my hand, revealing my wrist.

"T-Toris, you haven't been doing that again, have you?" He asked. I looked down at my wrist, which had scabbed over.

"Don't worry, Raivis. It was just this once." I said meekly. He didn't look convinced.

"Why did you do it, brother?" He asked worriedly. I looked away from him.

"I-" I couldn't very well tell him about Russia, could I? When I didn't answer, he sighed.

"Promise me you won't ever do it again, alright?" He compromised. I nodded. Latvia nodded as well and reached into his pocket.

"Sorry I was busy yesterday and I couldn't give you this." He said, handing me a card. I looked up and took it from him. I smiled softly as I read it. Walking to the kitchen, I grabbed his box of cookies. His face lit up as soon as he saw them.

"Oh! You made me cookies? I love your baking! I think I'll share them with Sealand! Thanks so much!" He said happily, before realizing what he said and blushing lightly. I smiled.

"So, was Sealand the reason you couldn't come over?" I asked suggestively. He blushed even more.

He nodded sheepishly. I chuckled and gently pushed him towards the door.

"Go on. I bet he'll like them." I said gently. He nodded back at me as he walked out the door.

"Y-yeah. And thanks again, Toris." I nodded at him as he walked through the door. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. How was I supposed to tell Russia that I loved him as well? Hopefully, I wouldn't have to wait until next Valentine's Day.

The next few months went by like a blur making me nearly forget about my problem. I was up to my nose in paperwork, and there was England's marriage soon. I really wasn't planning to attend because of my work, but the day before, Poland showed up at my house.

"Liet! Are you going to the wedding? I totally wouldn't miss it." He said excitedly.

"I don't know, Poland. I've got so much work to do, and-" He wouldn't let me finish, as he put a finger to my lips.

"No, no, no! You are going to come to the wedding, Liet! It's the wedding of the century!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Feliks, I really can't-" Poland put his whole hand across my mouth.

"No! I'm taking you to that wedding, even if I have to drag you!" He replied, slightly angry. I sighed. I wasn't going to win this.

"Fine." I replied tiredly when Feliks removed his hand.

"Yay!" He said happily. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning, at five 'o clock. And we won't have to worry about good seats, because England reserved a seat for all of the countries." Poland stated. I nodded as he bounced down the steps and to his car, where he gave me one last wave.

Hiiii guys and gals! I don't know why I felt like making a Valentine's Day fanfic in the middle of the year, I just felt like it! So, I hoped you liked it! I'm saving the wedding for the next chapter.


End file.
